Late Night Discovery
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Danny is so tired from all the ghosts he got the one night, his mom brings him some hot chocolate and they have a little chat together.


One shot!

Phantom flew around the city, super tired as he looked at the town clock. The time was 10:00 p.m. and he was past curfew and going home with scars; he didn't have any time to study for his Math test. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was only sixteen. Not to mention he had scars on his face from his battle. (Okay, in this one-shot PP never happened and Danny is now two years old).

"Sam is sick and Tucker is visiting his grandmother leaving me alone to catch the Box Ghost and Skulker."  
Phantom flew in through his window and put the thermos under his bed. Within a minute, Danny fell asleep being in a relaxed state.

*******Couple minutes earlier*******

"Did you hear that upstairs hon?" Maddie asked as Jack fixed the Fenton Eye Looker.

"It's some ghost trying to attack Danny!" Jack said with a loud voice, sounding like a child. "We need to save him!"

"I will go check on him, he has been in a funk lately. I want to talk to him anyway," Maddie added with a smile as Jack went back to work. Maddie made two small cups of hot chocolate and entered Danny's bedroom, she saw Danny was passed out with cuts all over his skin and bags under his eyes.  
She shook Danny's shoulder to wake the sixteen year old up. "Mom?" Danny asked as he rubbed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just want to talk to you about somethings," Maddie replied. "Danny, I have questions for you. Why have you been coming home so late?"  
"Uh..." Come on Fenton! Think of a lie! You make them up all of the time! "I was at Sam's doing homework."

"At 10 p.m.?" Maddie asked as Danny took a sip of the hot drink. "Were you hanging out with the wrong kind? That would explain all the bags under your eyes and your scratches."

Danny's jaw dropped, "Mom! I would never do drugs. Trust me!" Danny sipped his drink again as Maddie did the same. "They will heal soon anyway."

"Yeah, if we need to take care of them," Maddie said as she put the cup down and grabbed her son's wrist but Danny sat down on his bed. "Danny, I would like to take a look at your scars."

"Mom, trust me they will heal soon," Danny said as Maddie sighed and they sat near each other again.

"Danny, I know you are hiding something. I just don't understand why you won't tell me what it is,"  
Maddie said as played with his fingers.

"I can't tell you," he said sounding somewhat worried.

"I am just worried Danny like your grades are slipping and you don't do your chores anymore," Maddie said to her son who bit his lip.

"So, if I told you what it was...would you understand?" Danny asked Maddie. 

"Of course," Maddie said as Danny plastered on a fake smile.

 _Here goes nothing!_

"Remember the portal accident two years ago?" Danny asked as he looked at his mom.

"Of course I do," Maddie said as Danny who took a breath.

"I went in there once you and dad left, I went in there and accidently pushed the 'on' button," Danny explained as Maddie's eyes went wide.

"That means you're dead though Danny," Maddie said to Danny as he shook his head making Maddie confused.

"Well, I guess part of me is," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck without making eye contact with his mom. "I am known as a halfa."

"Humans can't have ghost powers Danny, that is impossible," Maddie said, as she shook her head back and forth.

"Do you want me to show you?" Danny asked as Maddie only nodded.

Danny got off his bed and suddenly Maddie saw two circles go around her son replacing Danny Fenton with Danny Phantom.  
Phantom looked at the ground. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you and dad. I just feel like I couldn't, I didn't know if you would accept me or not. You always hated Phantom so I thought telling you might not be better. But I know I pushed it off and off I knew it would get out of hand. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not honey," Maddie said hugging her son. "Danny, your father and I will love you for you. You will always be you. I feel so bad now, will you forgive me for shooting at you for the last two years?"Maddie sounded worried and so sad.

 _People normally never hear that from their parent's mouths._

"Of course mom, I was so worried," Danny said as he changed back. "I will need to tell dad tomorrow after school won't I?"

"You will. Does anyone else know about this?" Maddie asked her son.

"Sam and Tucker also Jazz. Sam and Tucker have known from the start and Jazz admitted that she knew it at one point," Danny said.

"You will need to show me what you can do," Maddie said with a tiny laugh. "Now, you should get ready for bed mister. I may let you stay home tomorrow since you need to catch up on some sleep." Maddie took the two cups. "Good night Danny."

Danny yawned. "Good night mom," Danny said as Maddie walked downstairs and put the dishes in the sink.

"Anything special?" Jack asked, somewhat curious.

"Nope, nothing special. We just cleaned his wounds and I got him in bed. He didn't feel well so he is staying home tomorrow," Maddie told her husband. Maddie looked at the time, it was already 10:35 p.m. "We should get to bed now, should we?"

"Sure, I can continue my invention tomorrow!" Jack said with a large smile as the two went upstairs.  
Danny I am so sorry for shooting at you. You have been doing so much good, my baby boy is all grown up.

Ta-da!

Review please :D


End file.
